


The Luckiest Person

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo considers himself of being the luckiest person in the world, in South Korea to be precise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Person

After being a supporting actor in _Cart,_ Do Kyungsoo considers himself of being one of the luckiest people in the world, in South Korea to be precise. Many actors and actresses wouldn’t be lucky enough to act along with Jo In Sung and Go Hyo Jin like he does, for the first time of being on the small screen. Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the chance slipping away from his hands and try his best to do as exactly as he taught in his drama class. His hard work and sleepless night are paid by winning the Newcomer Award and having a new circle of friends consists of Lee Kwang Soo, Song Joong Ki, and of course Jo In Sung. Bless God, he thinks.

 

Kyungsoo’s acting is praised by netizens after he successfully acts as a psychopath killer in _I Remember You_ several months after _It’s Okay It Is Love._ A movie project brings upon his lap that night as he finished taking a bath after a long day of dance and vocal practices. _Pure Love,_ the movie, is called as Kyungsoo skims the script and he is surprised to see Kim So Hyun as the lead actress. She fits the character indeed, Kyungsoo thinks. He finds himself agreeing on the offer and his manager is more delightful than ever before he informs the production staff, leaving Kyungsoo behind. With a cup of coffee, Kyungsoo read thoroughly the script and let himself immersed into the character.

“A new project?” a raspy voice brings Kyungsoo back from his trance of thoughts, the latter glances at the standing Byun Baekhyun with a water jug in his hand. Nodding weakly, Kyungsoo smiles at him; the sleepy state of Byun Baekhyun is even more amusing than the usual happy ball he is.

“Did I wake you up?” Kyungsoo said, closing the script before drinking the cold coffee as if giving a cue for Baekhyun to settle himself comfortably beside Kyungsoo. The latter gets hums as an approval as he flops on the couch.

“Nah, I was thirsty. Aren’t you tired, Soo?”

“A little but that’s alright. I can’t reject the offer after all”

“You can say no once in awhile. Besides, we still have a series of tours to be finished and you need a rest, a really good rest” Baekhyun argues before leaning on Kyungsoo’s soft crown. Baekhyun hates the hard worker Kyungsoo – the youngest of two is untouchable to his joke when he is in serious mode and the aura of him is so dark that Baekhyun needs hiding behind Minseok’s broad back. “You aren’t fun when you have a movie project”

“Fun is never my character. You and Chanyeol are though”

“You don’t have enough time for me”

“I do. You just don’t realize it”

“Can’t you decline the offer for me?”

“I will do anything for you except it related to work. You always be my first and everything, Baek” Baekhyun beams at him, giving his biggest smile tonight despite the sleepy state of him.

“Cuddle with me tonight. I need the light side of you now”

“Am I an angel or what?” Kyungsoo snickers before letting himself to be dragged by Baekhyun to his room. As they bury themselves under Baekhyun’s quilt, Kyungsoo leaned on Baekhyun, burying his head on the latter’s shoulder and inhaling the musky scent Baekhyun has.

“Sleep,” Baekhyun says, lulling Kyungsoo with his voice

“So lucky to have you” Kyungsoo singsongs as his arms circling around Baekhyun’s waist

“So lucky to be your love, I am _”_ Baekhyun replies before kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead and drifting into the deep sleep with Kyungsoo.

 

Do Kyungsoo indeed is the luckiest person when he is with Byun Baekhyun.   

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading, Sweeties~~~


End file.
